But Don't Get Angry
by mookies
Summary: Kagome really hoped this was a one time occurrence. Itachi/Kagome. AU, one-shot.


a/n: I don't know why I like high school fics so much considering that I hated high school. But I really wanted to write an Ita/Kag one-shot and this is what I came up with... I apologize for its lameness. :D

Stuff to know: Sasuke and Naruto are first years, Inuyasha, Itachi and Kagome are second years, and Sango and Byakuya are third years.

* * *

She could count on one hand the number of times this had happened. Hell, she only needed one finger to do it.

In fact, she couldn't recall ever having a lunch break as rowdy as this one had been.

"Does it hurt?" She asked Itachi, voice soft and comforting, perfect for the setting they found themselves in, which just so happened to be the presumably non-occupied nurse's office. They sat facing one another as she played nurse to ensure any injuries he might have were taken care of. He didn't think he needed the treatment, but she'd insisted.

His dark eyes remained locked on her hands, which were busy wrapping a long strip of bandage around a somewhat nasty looking bruise he'd gotten on his arm. It was the only big wound he'd gotten, courtesy of a well placed hit from Inuyasha. He replied with a soft, "No," though she knew better. His rolled up sleeves, slumped shoulders, and tired expression gave him away.

She tsked. "It _looks_ like it does. I can't believe Inuyasha would even try to hurt you so badly. Though, I think he's the one who's really suffering. That black eye of his will definitely take a while to heal."

His lips settled in a straight line. She supposed he thought he needed to be careful with what he said since Inuyasha was a good friend of hers; he didn't want to make her angry.

"He was pestering Sasuke," he finally said.

Kagome's gaze became solemn. Everyone knew not to mess with Itachi's younger brother, as that would result in an angry Itachi and when Itachi got angry… "So I heard," she sighed. "How is Sasuke-kun?"

"Peeved, but alright."

Kagome slightly nodded her head and finished tying the bandage. "Well that's good."

He didn't say anything but she knew he was relieved as well. She (surprisingly) hadn't been with him when he'd heard that Inuyasha was trying to pick a fight with Sasuke. She didn't exactly know _why_ Inuyasha wanted to fight a first-year in the first place, but when her friend Sango had run into her classroom and informed her that Itachi had gotten involved and that it had resulted in a scuffle between him and Inuyasha, she knew that things weren't going to end well. It was a miracle the teachers had even been able to rip them apart (with them dragging a noisy and ticked Inuyasha in one direction while she led a demure Itachi to the nurse's office). When she had arrived, Sasuke had been no where in sight despite the big crowd, so she could only assume his friends had hauled him away from the scene.

She understood why Itachi felt the need to intervene—because if someone dared to mess with her own precious brother, she'd rip them apart—but that didn't mean that she liked the end result. Itachi _hated_ to fight, but he hated seeing his brother in danger even _more_ and _the next time she saw Inuyasha—_

"You're mad," Itachi noted.

"How else am I supposed to feel?!" She yelled, losing control of emotions as she usually did. "If the teachers hadn't gotten there when they did, how much more injured would you be?!" When she noticed him staring at her with unblinking eyes, she slightly calmed herself down. She reached for his hand. "I guess I'm more upset than angry. I mean, I understand _why_ this happened, but…" She groaned. "Inuyasha is such an idiot!"

He remained silent.

She huffed in annoyance. "Itachi."

Still nothing. She was about to yank on his long hair when he murmured, "I'm sorry."

Her gaze softened. "Don't apologize when it's not your fault. I'm well aware that Inuyasha's quite a handful, and you were just trying to protect Sasuke-kun." She didn't give him the chance to respond as she suddenly pulled him forward (mindful of his injured arm) and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight and desperate embrace.

"But no more fighting like that, alright?" She pleaded, her breath hot against his ear. "I know you can take care of yourself but that doesn't make it right. The next time Inuyasha tries to bother you or your brother, come get me, and _I'll_ deal with it."

Her eyes closed when she felt Itachi's hands slide over the soft material of her blazer to pull her closer. "I won't allow that," he told her.

She ignored that. "And when I see that jerk, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

That was the last thing he wanted to hear. "No, Kagome."

"Don't worry, Itachi. I know how to deal with him."

"He loses all sense of control when he's angry."

"I'll be able to handle him."

"That doesn't make it right," he reminded her.

"But—!"

"Wow, A+ for the star couple of the school."

Kagome squeaked in surprise as she pushed Itachi away from her body, jumped out of her seat, and leapt a good couple of feet back. Both she and Itachi turned to where the voice had come from.

Lying on one of the beds reserved for ill students and holding back the sheet that acted as a make-shift curtain for privacy was Byakuya, a third year who never seemed to have a single care in the world.

"Byakuya-senpai!" Kagome exclaimed. She hadn't seen him when she and Itachi had entered the room! "What are you doing here?"

"Ditching," he easily answered. "And here I thought that if Inuyasha-kun and Itachi-kun were to ever fight the way they did today, it'd be over their feelings for you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome's face turned a bright red and she began sputtering. Itachi, who could have lived without that reminder, merely stood. "Let's go, Kagome."

Byakuya sat up while Kagome scurried out of the office. "Hey, wait. Gossip has been lacking lately and I'd like to know; do you two normally act mushy like that or...?"

"Goodbye, Byakuya-senpai," uttered Itachi as he too stepped out and slid the door shut.


End file.
